Adventures of Superman 523
Marzan, Jr. | cover artists = Stuart Immonen | cover inker = Jos Marzan, Jr. | cover colorist = Glenn Whitmore; Android Images | colorists = Glenn Whitmore | letterers = Albert De Guzman | ass. editors = Chris Duffy | editors = Mike Carlin | group editor = | previous = ''Adventures of Superman'' #522 | next = ''Adventures of Superman'' #524 }} "The Hit!" is the main story from issue #523 of the American ongoing superhero fantasy comic series Adventures of Superman, published by DC Comics. It was written by Karl Kesel with artwork by Stuart Immonen. Inks were provided by Jos Marzan, Jr. with coloring by Glenn Whitmore and lettering by Albert De Guzman. The cover art for this issue was illustrated by Stuart Immomen on pencils, Jos Marzan, Jr. on inks with Glenn Whitmore as cover colorist and Android Images doing the color separations. It was edited by Mike Carlin with Chris Duffy as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a May, 1995 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.95 per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent * Lois Lane * Conduit, Kenny Braverman * Neutron, Nathaniel Tryon * Plasmus, Otto von Furth * Warp, Emil LaSalle * Pipeline scientists * Brotherhood of Evil Plasmus and Warp only. * Pipeline * Humans * Cyborgs * Kryptonians * Mutated humans * Colorado :* Denver * Metropolis :* Lois Lane's apartment * Pipeline headquarters * Warp portals * Warps' machine gun * Warps' tracking monitor * * Energy projection * Flight * Disintegration * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Teleportation Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Superman: The Death of Clark Kent'' trade paperback. * UPC barcode: 6194120003. * The tagline for this issue is, "Clark Kent's Gone -- Who's Next?!" * Stuart Immonen and Jos Marzan, Jr.'s cover art credit and Glenn Whitmore and Android Images coloring and color separation credit is provided on the letters column page. * This issue is Superman navigation number: 1995/19. * This issue is the second chapter in the "The Death of Clark Kent" storyline. * The S-shield logo beneath the publisher information box on the cover now includes Clark Kent's glasses laying over top of it. This is part of the banner design for the "The Death of Clark Kent" storyline. * Lois Lane makes a one-panel cameo appearance in this issue only. * Plasmus and Warp are both members of the Brotherhood of Evil. The Brotherhood of Evil are traditionally foes of the Doom Patrol and the New Teen Titans. * After witnessing Clark Kent rocket off while wearing a cowboy hat, a Denver civilian compares him to a "super Lone Ranger type". The Lone Ranger is a fictional Western pulp hero created by Fran Striker and George W. Trendle. He is a masked ex-Texas Ranger who, with his Indian companion Tonto, fights injustice in the American Old West. * One of the snacks that Superman gets for Pa Kent is a package of Twinkles. These are a pastiche of the popular American pastry snack, Twinkies. * Superman chronologically appeared last in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #100. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #710. * Lois Lane chronologically appeared last in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #100. She appears next in ''Action Comics'' #710. * Jonathan Kent chronologically appeared last in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #100. He appears next in ''Superman: The Man of Steel'' #45. * Martha Kent chronologically appeared last in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #100. She appears next in ''Superman: The Man of Steel'' #45. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * References Navigation ---- Category:Adventures of Superman Vol 1 Category:1995/Comic issues Category:May, 1995/Comic issues Category:Superman: The Death of Clark Kent/Issues